


Meteor Shower

by Hino_Hime



Series: Cosmic Stardust [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gentle, I AM SORRY, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It has nothing to do with the main story line, Love, Making Love, NSFW ish, Oral Sex, Sex, What Have I Done, soft, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino_Hime/pseuds/Hino_Hime
Summary: Set after Chapter 20 of Supernova, Reader and Shiro enjoy a bit of down-time and some special bonding moments...This is my first time writing something like this so don't be too harsh on me...





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Close your eyes and think about that boy. Tell me how he  
> makes you feel. Let your mind trace over his tired shoulders.  
> Allow your thoughts to linger on that beautiful smile. Take  
> a deep breath and try to put those dark thoughts aside. For  
> once let go of the reins you've wrapped so tightly around your  
> heart. I know you are scared. Who could blame you? Love  
> is a hurricane wrapped inside a chrysalis. And you are a girl  
> walking into the storm.
> 
> (Lang Leav – The Butterfly Effect)

The canopy stretched on and on, the infinite black canvas – dotted with pale white dots – moving at its own pace in its own time. The chaos that reigned out here was the nature of the chaotic dance between unseen forces. Amidst these performances we were waltzing to the music in our hearts.  
Not a care in the world.

The first kiss was gentle, promising even. I could taste Shiro’s dreams on my lips moments after he let go of me to catch his breath, coming hot and quickly. His eyes reflected the light of a million stars above us moving to and fro with something darker, pulling at me, trying to seduce me.

And I was more than willing to give in.  
  
Shiro was still hovering over me, locking my hands, framing my body with his. It was impossible to escape him. Yet, even if I could, his expression, the tone of his voice would have lured me in time and again.  
For a quick moment a dark shadow was crossing his face, only to be replaced by a shy smile which caused my breath to be caught in my throat.  
He was just so beautiful.

Tenderly he leaned down and placed soft kisses all the way from the corner of my mouth to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Feeling his warmth, his skin on mine was almost too much for me to bear already.

“You're mesmerizing, you know that?”, his voice was deep, raw as he lifted his gaze and looked me in the eye, sparks flying.

“I may have a good moment now and then.”, I replied playfully, trying to wiggle out of his grip which caused him to push down just a bit harder – acknowledging the difference in power between us.

Shaking his head, Shiro leaned down again, nuzzling my hair with his nose, “Do you even begin to understand how hard it is to keep away from you? To not run my fingers through your hair and to kiss you senseless? To not snatch you away from all of this, running away where no one could find us?”  
  
His words alone were making my breath quicken, my heart almost explode inside my chest. I could feel how hot our bodies were, pressed against each other and yet there was still so much distance between us. Shiro's heart was racing against mine, searching to find a shared rhythm.

Swallowing hard, my voice shaking I replied, “I want to give you everything that makes me.”

This made him look up yet again, a strange look on his face I couldn't quite place, but most of all I could tell that it really took up his whole energy to restrain himself. This look just gave into my already burning body, letting the flames burn even higher.

I wanted this.  
I needed this.

“I am yours, Takashi. Body and soul. Let me drown with you.”  
  
  
  
The second kiss was just as gentle, but with a lot more force. Longing. Lust. Yet, the moment Shiro had leaned in to close the distance – always so much distance! – I knew that this was only just the beginning. As he moved his lips against mine my head already started to spin.  
He was just so close; his hands – finally freeing me – in my hair, on my back, supporting me, holding me, pulling me in.

I could feel his resistance melting away with each passing moment, mirroring my own arousal. As his fingers gently flowed over the scar on my neck he paused for a moment, his dark eyes resting on the reminder of the bleak hour. This mark would never leave me – us – but would constantly evoke an episode we both would love to forget.  
Moving so I could touch his chest, the pain in my arm already forgotten, I placed kisses on each and every scar I could find, humming lowly against his skin.

There was no way I would let this intimate moment be ruined by this, so I gently tried to push Shiro down which he willingly complied to. Seeing him laying below me, his chest heaving rather heavily, I had a hard time to control myself. Biting my lower lip I went ahead and tried to get him out of his trousers which caused him to let out a gasp as if he did not expect me to take the wheel.  
Once the piece of clothing hit the floor I let mine follow right behind before I lay down next to him again. I watched as his eyes travelled all over my body, getting darker by the minute.

“You are so beautiful...”, he whispered under his breath before he swallowed hard.

By now it became hard for me to think straight, to keep it together even. The gravitational pull between us was become unbearably strong, sending electricity through my entire body.  
I breathed his name, and even to my own ears I could hear the longing and the need in this one word. There was a short pause, Shiro tensing up, his eyes becoming almost black, before he moved faster than I've ever seen him move. One hand resting on my back, the other cradling my head, his fingers pulling at my hair, making me gasp.  
  
  
  
The third kiss had lost all its innocence. The dim light in my room was not able to hide the flickers of passion passing through the room as our breaths came quicker and quicker, all restrictions dropped by now.  
Shiro gently bit my neck only to be followed by an even more gentle kiss, making me sigh involuntarily. Every touch, no matter how light, sent a ripple of pleasure through my body.  
Looking at his expression made my own passion gush up even higher.

I reached out to him, cupping his face and pulling him down to meet my lips again, not able to wait any longer.  
God knows we've orbited each other long enough.  
Without missing a beat I reached out and pulled his shorts down, sending them to the floor next to the other clothes. My own underwear followed immediately. We both broke apart for a second, our breaths coming in hot waves.

Shiro let out a low growl, “You really are a goddess... Gosh... What are you doing to me?”

At this I had to smile a little, not replying at all, “Lay on your back.”  
  
A hint of surprise washed over his face at this. He seemed to be as astonished as myself by my sudden advancement and force. By then my body had taken over, leaving no room for any rational thoughts. Those would have to wait until the next morning. For now this burning feeling was taking the wheel.

Shiro did as he was asked, anticipation in his eyes. As soon as he lay there I started to place kisses all over his chest, down his sides and up again, while my hands traced his inner thighs as gently as I could, making him groan silently. Continuing my way up I stroke his hardness, causing him to tense up a little.

I stopped and lifted my gaze, “Let me know if you do not like what I do... I don't want to make a fool out of myself...”

Shiro placed one of his hands over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, “That's not... I just... so much...”

This made me smile how far gone he already was – giving me all the excuses I needed to continue my journey down. My mouth slowly moved to meet where my hand laid, adding up the sensations. I placed some gentle kisses up and down his middle, causing him to move his hips, his breathing getting faster.  
His reactions fed into my own hotness, leading me to pick up the pace, licking up and down before I took him into my mouth. Playfully sucking and licking him while Shiro whispered something I could not quite make out under his breath, one hand still over his eyes, the other clawing into the sheets.  
It was so hot to watch him like this.

Still, it wasn't too long until I heard him breathe my name, asking me to stop.  
  
I did as I was told after playfully tracing him with my tongue one last time. When our eyes locked every last breath escaped me. His eyes two bright stars, his expression full of lust. It was breathtaking.  
Slowly I kissed my way up his torso again, taking my time. Once my mouth found his, he took a hold of me and turned the tables to his favour, not able to passively give in anymore.

“Two can play this game...”, he whispered playfully.

At that moment I had lost track of time completely, my whole body made up of fire and sensation. The way Shiro was kissing and stroking me I could tell that he was playing with me the way I just did with him. A moan escaped me when his hand made their way between my legs, causing him to sharply inhale as well.  
Shiro started to gently move the fingers of one hand while the other locked me in place, making it impossible to escape him. Still I tried, the waves of pleasure his every touch caused me making it impossible to remain calm.

Shiro chuckled lowly, “You're so cute... Especially like this.”

Before I could even come up with an answer, he sealed my mouth with his, kissing me passionately.  
Another moan escaped me, resulting in him answering with a low hum.

“Please... stop...”, I couldn't help myself.

It was too much, I wasn't able to take anymore of his gentle teasing at this point. We've been evading this feeling all day yesterday... That surely was enough, right? And I was even cocky enough to assume I could play the dominant role here which got my into this position in the first place...  
My thoughts were fragmented, revolving around the heat between my legs and the lust moving up and down my body with each heartbeat.

At first, Shiro did not react to my plea which caused me to repeat them time and again, sounding more and more desperate while he slowly lowered himself until I felt his hot breath on my belly, his dark eyes silently asking for permission. I gasped at the realization and in anticipation which was all he needed before his tongue started to tease my most sensible part. Now it was my turn to claw into the sheets, trying to keep my hips from moving.  
Needless to say, it wasn't working too well.

“T... Takashi, please...”, I whimpered, my face flushed, “I want... you... please...”

I heard him chuckle again, pleased with my reaction. Shiro took his sweet time before he stopped and moved so he hovered above me, placing a tender kiss on my forehead. I felt his heart hammering against his chest, trying to outrun mine, before he got up and searched the pockets of his trousers for a moment. It didn't take long before he was laying next to me again, a shy smile on his lips, as if being prepared was something to be ashamed of.  
I wordlessly shook my head as he got on top of me, pausing again.

Shiro's voice was calm and gentle, “Tell me if it... hurts...”

Despite the tension in the room and the fire inside us, he took a moment to take in the situation, to put me at ease.  
Not able to reply since I was not trusting my voice anymore I hummed. He breathed deeply, before he slowly sunk into me, causing me to gasp a bit as a fierce flame shot up my belly only to be followed by tender warmth. It took a good few moments before I was able to relax into it, Shiro patiently waiting, not forcing himself and his own desires onto me. As he asked if I was alright I cupped his face and kissed him gently while I started to move my hips against him, testing the waters.

“Feels pretty alright to me...”, I teased.

He just blinked at me, the amount of mood-swings confusing him, before he nuzzled my hair with his nose as he slowly picked up the pace. My breath came in shorter and shorter intervals, hot against the cool air in the room while my hands traced the outline of his body and I heard Shiro whisper my name over and over again.  
I could feel us both climbing higher and higher, each thrust, each touch an answer to the flames burning inside us. The moment I thought I couldn't go on I felt a ripple of pleasure and electricity exploding in my lower body, washing over me, pulling me under as I called Shiro's name only to feel him come undone as well.  
  
  
  
The fourth kiss was full of love and trust. Shiro lay next to me, our chests still heaving, my head resting against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me. I could feel that he was as tired as me and yet, neither of us wanted to just drift off to sleep. We both wanted to stay in this bubble a little while longer.  
Shiro stroke my cheek, making me look up at him, his tender expression, his loving gaze.  
And I knew.  
I was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearest readers - old and new alike!  
> This was my first take to write something a bit spicy and, maybe, failing at it. For that I am sorry, I really tried but this was already so far out of my comfort zone... I will get better, I promise!  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed this little down-time as I had writing it (despite hiding behind the couch after a sentence or two and asking the guinea pigs why I was even attempting to do it).
> 
> I would love to hear from you!  
> Have a wonderful Sunday! <3


End file.
